


【艾莱】治疗

by Huimd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, 嗜痛, 失禁, 窒息性高潮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huimd/pseuds/Huimd
Summary: *OOC，pwp，勃起障碍莱。有专业知识上的错误还请见谅。*非常不做人。有对尿液的描写，阅读途中如有不适请迅速点x*嗜痛/失禁/窒息性高潮*车开到最后已经精神恍惚了，也没来得及校对，如有错别字欢迎帮忙捉虫。Summary：相比创伤后应激障碍，无法勃起对莱纳来说似乎无足轻重。但这里新来的克鲁格医生并不这么想。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, 艾莱 - Relationship
Kudos: 88





	【艾莱】治疗

“咕唧。”

“哈……唔，■■……”15岁的少年红着脸套弄着自己的性器，小声念着一个名字。

莱纳感到有些尴尬。  
已经很晚了。莱纳在舍友们起伏的呼噜声中悄步走出宿舍，本来只是想来厕所放一下水好抓紧时间去睡觉，却没想到撞见了同期的那个莽撞小子艾伦在厕所里自慰，而且还用仿佛幼鸟一样的眷恋语气喊着个莱纳没听清是谁的名字。  
他迟疑着，不知道自己是应该制造出些噪音然后假装什么都没听见一样打开门，还是贴心些等到艾伦解决问题再进门。  
莱纳抬头看了看月亮的位置，意识到留给他的睡眠时间已经不多了。于是他迟疑着抬手握住门把手，刚准备咳嗽两声以示提醒，耳中却再次听到了艾伦的声音。  
这次他听清了那个名字。  
“莱……纳……”

“……艾……！”莱纳猛地从梦中惊醒。他低喘着，扭过头慌乱地环顾着身边，直到看到床边桌上平整放着的红袖章时仿佛才终于回到现实，想起了自己是谁。

“可恶……”莱纳将脸埋进自己的掌心，“为什么会想起那时候的事……”

次日。  
“——那么，让我们和往常一样聊些什么吧，布朗副长。”  
“您最近感觉怎么样呢？生活、身体状态，任何您愿意说的事情都可以。”戴着袖章的医生将记录本翻到新的一页，用温和轻松仿佛闲聊的语气询问道。

这间屋子是医院专用的心理诊疗室。不过和其他病房之类的房间不同，这里并不都是惨白的色彩。  
靠墙放置的木桌边上正立着两只毛绒玩偶，一只是棕色的毛熊，另一只是绿眼的黑猫，它们都很可爱，软乎乎的、看起来似乎没有任何杀伤力。桌旁，灰发灰眼的医生与他的患者面对面坐着，嘴上维持着温和的笑容。二人身旁，与门正对的窗户开着，窗台上的玻璃花瓶中盛放着些说不上名字的野花。  
今天天气很好，微风。阳光透过窗户投在屋内坐着的两人身上，风偶尔会将那片浅绿的窗帘吹起来，于是窗帘的阴影就飘散开来，恰巧遮挡住了那位坐得笔直的病患的影子。

按照医生以往的经验，谈话从家常闲聊开始总是能让人放松下来，愉快轻松的氛围对于患者也更有帮助些，只是这些似乎都对面前的布朗副长没有效果。听到医生的话后他不自觉扣紧自己的手指，张开嘴迟疑半晌却没能说出任何词语来。  
“没关系，”医生笑了笑，“如果您什么都不想说也没关系。我们只是想确认您的心理状况一切都好，毕竟您在那样充满恶魔的岛上呆了那么久……”  
“……是的，谢谢您，我现在一切都好。”莱纳回答，脑中却不合时宜想起枪管抵在上颚的冰冷触感。  
“那么您还会做噩梦吗？或者精神恍惚分不清自己身在何处？”  
“……”  
“布朗副长？”  
“不，不太做噩梦了。”事实上白天醒着的时候都已经开始出现幻觉了，但莱纳不想说实话引来更多心理医生的关注。  
“那么精神恍惚呢？”医生依旧耐心地直视莱纳的眼睛。  
医生看起来是个普通的中年男人，和善，稍微发福。但他那双诚挚又直接的、看向莱纳的眼睛让莱纳不知怎么的，想起一个和医生长相完全不像的人，一个他不该想起的人。

【“莱纳……”】  
【“莱纳，我要怎么做才能变得像你和三笠一样……这样下去，我会一事无成的结束一生……！”】  
【“艾伦……”】

“……！”莱纳猛吸一口气，仿佛刚才有人猛松开掐在他脖子上的手般急喘几声，随之注意到对面医生投过来的担心的眼神。  
那担忧却仿佛利刃刺向莱纳，叫他浑身都颤了一下：“不，没什么……”  
医生显然不会这么简单被糊弄过去：“您看，布朗副长，如果您什么都闷在心里不愿意发泄出来，伤痛是不会被治愈的。”

我不需要治愈，也不需要被关心……请放我一个人静静腐烂吧……莱纳想。

但他知道他总不会如愿，因为看起来医生因为他的反应已经皱着眉开始在纸上记录着什么了。于是他用仅剩的、依旧能维持冷静的一部分思维挑挑拣拣，挑出了一个他自认为无足轻重的合适借口。  
“没什么，只是……我似乎有些勃起障碍……”  
“勃起障碍？”医生停下了笔，“您最近一次有性关系或者手淫是在什么时候呢？”  
“四年……不，五年前左右。我不太记得具体时间……”  
“那之后一直都没能勃起和射精吗？晨勃呢，也没有吗？”  
“是的，都没有……实际上因为各种……原因，我本身也没什么欲望做这种事……”莱纳把脸埋进阳光照不到的阴影中。  
“是这样啊。嗯……从状况来看您这可能是身体和心理上的双重创伤……比较难治啊。”  
“不用治了……我，实际上我的时日也不多了，我也并没有娶妻生子之类的想法……”  
“……”医生顿了顿，“不管怎么说感谢您至少愿意和我聊这些。我们的谈话内容我会全部写入治疗记录中，您介意吗？”  
“……啊，没关系。您如实记录就好。”

等医生将莱纳送出医院的大门并回到诊室所在的二楼时，才注意到前几日刚刚调来的克鲁格医生正站在走廊窗前。他用仅剩的那只右眼出神地望着离去的布朗副长的身影，脸上没有任何表情。  
“克鲁格医生……？”  
“啊，你好。”克鲁格医生回过神来，扭过头拄着拐杖走近，“我刚才看到……莱纳·布朗是您的病人吗？”  
“嗯？克鲁格医生和布朗副长认识？”  
“没有人会不认识他吧。”克鲁格医生笑了笑，“毕竟他可是‘马莱之盾’，是艾尔迪亚人的骄傲啊。”  
“哈哈，那倒是。只是一些普通的心理咨询罢了，你知道的，适当的辅导和疏通对于战后的战士们来说是很重要的。”  
“但他没有表面看起来那么健康吧？精神恍惚，看起来被噩梦困扰又不愿意配合治疗，我猜的对吗？”  
“克鲁格医生……”那位负责莱纳的中年医生倒吸一口气，像是被克鲁格精准的预测震住了，“您不愧是墙那边推荐过来的心理医生，观察力真是惊人！”  
“哈哈，一些根据自身经历得来的推测罢了。那么，莱纳他除了这些还有什么问题吗？您看起来很为难。”  
中年医生又犹豫了片刻，像是在思考到底应不应该和其他医生讲这些。但他想了想布朗副长提到症状时不甚在意的神情，又想到克鲁格医生应该不是那种到处乱说的人，最终还是如实说了出来。  
“布朗副长他……不知道是不是也是创伤后遗症的影响之一，他……患上了勃起障碍。”  
“勃起障碍？”克鲁格医生睁大眼，露出个显然是惊讶的表情，但很快的、他平静了下来，“如果下次他再来的话，您在对他进行心理辅导后能不能让他留下来和我见一面？”  
“不瞒您说，我们以前实际上有过一面之缘。他帮我度过了人生低谷，所以我想为他也做些什么。而且这方面我有些研究，说不定真能帮到他。”  
“可是……”  
“不干扰您和他的治疗，我也不会探听任何不该知道的消息，只是见个面。您可以如实告诉莱、布朗副长，如果我有任何出格的地方就让他向您示警，如何？”  
中年医生审视了眼神诚恳真挚的克鲁格医生半晌，不知为什么，鬼使神差般点了头。

于是等到四天后的例行心理辅导时，克鲁格如愿见到了他的老朋友莱纳·布朗。  
中年医生依照之前克鲁格医生所说的，如实告诉了莱纳有位曾经受过他帮助的医生想要和他聊聊。莱纳虽然迷惑于自己何时帮助过一位医生，不过转念一想，他认为这可能是这位中年医生让他放松心情的说词，于是便点头同意了。  
左右这些医生也是奉了命令要确保战士们的身心健康，他没必要为难他们，何况，应付一个心理医生和两个，并没有太大区别。  
莱纳听到中年医生叫来同伴的声音和他的新医生轻重不一有些异样的脚步声。  
“布朗副长，那么不打扰你们二位了。”那位中年医生在关上门离开前说，“我就在斜对面的办公室，如果您有任何需要可以随时大声叫我。”  
“嗯，我会的。”莱纳应道。

莱纳听到新医生关上门走过来的脚步声。  
莱纳最近在幻觉和梦中看到艾伦·耶格尔的次数变多了，为了不再回想起什么不该想的，他最近一直在有意回避和别人对视。  
于是此时他也一直低着头，甚至还没来得及看一眼新医生长什么样子。直到看到一条穿着黑裤的腿和一根拐杖脚停在了他面前符合社交距离的地方，莱纳终于不得不抬头看向他的新医生。  
“您想和我聊什……？！”

“好久不见啊，”克鲁格医生——艾伦说，“莱纳。”  
“艾、伦……？你……怎么可能，你会在这里？！”莱纳浑身颤抖起来，他甚至觉得自己要从椅子上跌下去。  
“嘘——”艾伦从白外套口袋里掏出一把手术刀，并举在莱纳眼前观察了一下，“那位医生还在我们隔壁，你不会想把他招来，对吧？”  
莱纳一瞬间就看清楚了眼前的形势。  
手术刀刀刃的反光投在艾伦的右眼中，衬得他的眼神愈发冰冷。——莱纳意识到他是认真的，如果他要用手术刀刺伤自己然后变成巨人毁掉他们身处的这座医院，莱纳来不及阻止他。  
“艾伦……你到底、到底想做什么……”  
艾伦怎么可能在这里？他是来杀我的吗？还是……

“别这么紧张，莱纳。”艾伦露出一个莱纳甚至不知道那算不算微笑的笑容来，他指了指自己胸前的医生工作牌，“如你所见，我是个来帮助你治疗勃起障碍的医生。”  
“你，你疯了？！”  
莱纳撑在两侧膝盖上的手开始打颤，手心的汗打湿了他制服裤子的膝盖部位，让他几乎无法继续维持支撑的动作。但同时，他的大脑不合时宜地回想起那段15岁少年叫着他名字在厕所自慰的梦。

“嘘，莱纳……你会服从医生的要求吧？”艾伦坐在了医生的椅子上，仅剩的那只眼睛望向莱纳，轻声问。  
“——我要你把裤子解开，先自慰一次给我看。自慰直到成功射精，不难做到吧？”  
“我……”

“莱纳。”艾伦命令道。  
“……”  
“……是，我、我会服从。”战士回答。

莱纳顺从地脱下靴子和身上的衣物，按照艾伦的指示将衣服团成团铺在地上，然后跪了上去。  
“可以开始了。”艾伦观察着莱纳的下半身，神情严肃仿佛他真的是来为莱纳治疗一样，“你知道自己的敏感点吧？我需要你快速让自己硬起来。”  
恐惧和羞耻让莱纳几乎恨不得立刻钻进地缝中消失掉，可艾伦还在盯着他看，于是他只能告诉自己必须好好听从命令。  
他伸手托起自己的性器，一手按摩着囊袋一手圈着龟头撸动起来。  
“唔……”  
莱纳的性器其实比大多数同龄人要有资本的多。即使是未勃起的状态也看起来也足够粗长，只是如今它可怜兮兮漏着些前液，被主人施虐般用力撸成暗红色却仍然垂坠着的样子多少有些可怜。  
“看起来确实没法通过刺激勃起啊。”艾伦观察着，甚至认真地拿起医生桌上空白的病历本记录了起来。  
“那让我们试试刺激其他地方吧。用手玩你的乳头试试，莱纳。”  
“可以下手重一点，你自己来决定。”

快点结束吧，疼痛总比恐惧要好忍。莱纳想。  
他用力地掐弄着乳尖，将羞耻完全丢在了一边，按照艾伦的进一步指示用指甲搔刮着奶孔。  
“啊！……咕唔……嗯……”莱纳咬着舌尖却仍旧漏出了几声呻吟。  
那很痛，他没有修剪的指甲在臌胀的乳晕上留下了几道红印，有一边因为太过用力甚至开始流血了。  
但莱纳觉得或许自己真的是没救了，他居然在这疼痛中找到了丝自毁的快感，性器也渐渐有了些肿胀感。他自我惩罚般用力去掐那只流着血的乳头。当指尖拂过乳晕上冒血的伤口时，莱纳的性器哆嗦着朝他和艾伦中间的空地上射出了些液体。

快感让莱纳短暂的失去了一会儿意识，而等他回过神来意识到自己射出的东西是什么时，艾伦看起来也已经看出了答案。  
艾伦抬起眼皮，稍带惊讶地看了一眼莱纳后，又低下头去看那滩液体。  
莱纳慌乱地扑上前。  
他努力用自己的身体遮住那滩淡黄色的、带着腥臊味的尿液。  
——简直像是个摔碎了盘子慌忙拿布盖住以此假装无事发生的小孩。艾伦不合时宜地想。  
“莱纳，你尿在地板上了。”艾伦于是恶意地揭起那层布，“别遮了，起来。你又不是个小孩子了。”  
“——小孩子可不会玩着自己的骚奶子射尿啊。”  
“……”莱纳蜷缩着身体被迫闻着自己的尿骚味，终于忍不住呜咽出声。  
“别折磨我了……求你，艾伦，艾伦……给我个痛快吧……”

“咚咚”的敲门声突然响起，打断了二人的对话。  
——是那位中年医生，或许他听到了什么，此刻正准备开门一探究竟。  
“布朗副长，您还好吗？我刚才听到一些……声音，您需要我进来吗？”中年医生的声音透过薄薄的木门传过来。  
一旦那位医生推开门，就能看到莱纳一丝不挂趴在地上的狼狈样子。  
“怎么办？他要进来了。”艾伦低声说，语调分外平静。  
莱纳赶忙撑起身哑着嗓子回答：“不、不用！我们……我们在叙旧，只是有些情绪激动。”  
“啊，是这样啊。”中年医生的脚步身渐渐远去了。

莱纳这才再一次任由自己狼狈地瘫软在地。他眼神涣散着抬头看了眼仍旧坐在椅子上的艾伦，好一会儿才意识到他两腿间正立着个帐篷似的鼓包。艾伦的身体反应远不如他的声音听起来那样平静。而且莱纳可以肯定，艾伦已经硬了有一些时间了，因为堆在他裆部的布料上甚至能看到些隐约的水渍。

艾伦是想要这个吗？莱纳想。  
如果艾伦只是想要这个——只是想要一场性，想要莱纳做一个能被插的洞，那么莱纳能够做到。  
这比要求他折磨自己要容易得多。

莱纳膝行着到了艾伦面前，然后拉开对方的裤子拉链努力试着把那根完全勃起的粗壮性器塞进自己嘴里。  
莱纳从没有做过这个，艾伦的尺寸又太过夸张，即使他努力放松喉咙也没能把性器尽根吞到底。  
“咕唔……”莱纳小心地抬头看了眼艾伦，确定对方对于他没能吃到底没有什么意见后，就这么维持着这个深度，伸出舌头在嘴中剩余不多的空间中活动着、努力讨好着青筋勃发的茎身。  
艾伦没有伸手阻止莱纳的动作，却也没有进一步的动作指示。他只是安静低头盯着莱纳看，直到莱纳舔到舌头酸麻，口水从合不拢的嘴角淌下。  
“喂莱纳，”艾伦突然开口，故意用力吸了下鼻子，“你身上骚味好重啊。”  
在莱纳骤然僵住的时刻，艾伦伸手按上对方的后脑勺，然后粗暴地将性器操进去，直到龟头顶上莱纳的喉口。过于突然的动作让莱纳毫无防备，忍不住干呕出声，同时身体出于自保，自发的做起吞咽动作来。  
像是被这干呕的反应取悦到了一样，艾伦按着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，像使用物品一样使用起了莱纳。  
好几次极深的顶弄让只能断续呼吸的莱纳眼前发黑，一瞬间他甚至觉得自己会就这么窒息而死。但下一瞬他又开始觉得如果能死掉也很好。  
于是他压制住身体的自我防卫机制，顺从地把性器吞到底，直到嘴唇贴在艾伦胯部的皮肤上。  
他把鼻子埋进脸前黑色的毛丛中，意识随着缺氧开始渐渐消失。

然而莱纳没能如愿，疼痛将他拽回了现实。  
艾伦将手指插在莱纳的短发中，正揪着发根将他的脑袋向后拽，让自己整根退出来。  
“这可不行啊莱纳。”  
“我们是来治疗的吧，怎么能用我的性器来自杀呢。”艾伦这么说道。仿佛刚才按着莱纳要他深喉的那只手并不是他的。

“但是莱纳，我没想到你是比起快感更嗜痛的类型啊。”艾伦又说，抬起他唯一的那只脚踩在莱纳的性器上，“你看，你勃起了。”  
莱纳小声哀叫了一声，他可怜的性器也随着这动作溢出了些前液。虽然小莱纳现在看起来仍没什么精神，只是可怜兮兮地半勃着，但也确实是勃起了。  
“过来，坐到我腿上，让我们来试试看你的前列腺是否健康。”艾伦很快下达了新一步的指示。  
莱纳顺从地起身，按照艾伦的示意跨坐在对方的大腿上，撅起屁股任由手指的入侵。  
或许是故意为了让莱纳疼，艾伦一下就插进去了三根手指。一开始莱纳只感觉到撕裂的疼痛，但他的敏感点生得太浅，所以很快就被手指找到，然后按着那处磨了起来。  
“艾伦……艾……啊啊啊唔……”  
“莱纳……”为了方便动作，艾伦从刚才起就把下巴抵在了莱纳肩上。于是现在他说话时，声音就跟随囔囔的震动传进莱纳胸腔。  
“你现在的表情好色啊。”

艾伦用双手捏着莱纳大腿根的软肉，让他沉下身用屁股把自己整根吃了下去。此时莱纳已经被刺激到连声音都发不出来了，而等艾伦开始真正的操弄时，他只能流着眼泪和口水，发出断续的小声呜咽。  
“啊，唔……伦，慢……太深，啊……”  
“莱纳……”  
艾伦又维持着这个姿势又操了一会，在好几次因为莱纳出汗过多捏不住他的屁股导致手滑后忍不住“啧”了一声。  
“扭过去，这样我不好动。”  
艾伦按住莱纳的腰，保持着插在里面的姿势把他翻过身。这样的刺激让莱纳直接被狼狈地送上了一次干性高潮。他吐着舌头，眼神几乎完全翻了白，一副被玩坏了的样子。但艾伦毫不怜惜，他伸手撸了两把莱纳的性器，确认他还是射不出来后又掐着莱纳的大腿开始了新一轮的操弄。  
过多的感觉充斥在莱纳脑中，让他甚至分不清爽和疼。所以当艾伦的双手最终圈住他的脖子并施力收紧时，他只感觉到轻飘的失重感和对几乎要上瘾的快感的渴求，于是他自己抬手掐着自己的乳头向外拉扯，在窒息感中朝着高潮冲刺。  
终于，他感觉到艾伦低喘着射在了他的肠道深处，然后艾伦松开了圈在他脖子上的手。  
耳边一片嗡鸣声中，莱纳射了出来。

莱纳摊在椅子上，脑袋仍旧嗡嗡作响。  
高潮和窒息的余韵还影响着他，周围的声音听起来像隔了层雾。他只隐约听到艾伦拉上裤链，然后拿着一块白布蹲下去擦干净了他弄在地上的液体。又过了一会，莱纳那件白色的外套被艾伦扔过来盖在了他身上。  
艾伦拄着拐杖走近，把用来擦地的那块白布放进了莱纳的外套口袋，他甚至还贴心地拍了拍，以确定它能完全妥帖的待在莱纳的口袋里。  
——莱纳这下看清楚了，用来擦地的那块白布，那是他的内裤。

“我会和那位医生说让他十分钟后再进来。”艾伦离开前说，“对了，在这里我姓克鲁格。”  
“我觉得今天我们聊得很愉快，下次还可以再聊聊。你说呢？布朗副长？”

艾伦关上门，莱纳听到他远去的脚步声，这才确定他真的离开了。  
听着隔着门模糊传来的那位中年医生的声音，莱纳撑起身，用仍旧颤抖的双手穿上衣裤和鞋。没有内裤可穿的情况令莱纳在等待时只能夹紧屁股端坐在椅子上，否则射进他身体里的艾伦的精液可能会流到裤子上。——那样包括那位中年医生在内，所有的人都会知道他们的马莱之盾刚被好好地操过屁眼，还被内射了那么多进去。

又过了几分钟，那位中年医生推门走了进来。  
“布朗副长？”他问，“您的脸有些红，您还好吗？”

“……没事。”  
莱纳把一只手按在自己外套的口袋上，他感受着里面那块布潮湿的触感，然后听到自己说。  
“那位……克鲁格医生，我们相处得很愉快。希望下次还能见到他。”

【END】


End file.
